1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal oxide field effect transistor clocking circuits and more particularly to clocking circuits to generate phase delays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often required in certain microprocessor circuits to provide a circuit that produces an output after a certain number of phase delays, after an input to the circuit is received. Such circuits provide additional timing or clock signals throughout a microprocessor or microcomputer architecture. An example of one such circuit is shown in FIG. 1. The timing diagrams in FIG. 2 correspond to FIG. 1. Note that the output falls six clock phases after the input is received. The circuit in FIG. 1 illustrates the prior art solution to this problem. Requiring the clocking inputs as shown in FIG. 2. Note that for the six phase delay output, 8 clock signals are required.
The clock delay circuit in FIG. 1 includes a seven separate branches of inverters. The inverter branch 1 receives an input which is systematically clocked through branches 2 through 7 to produce the output.